The present invention relates to a conveying truck transported within a transportation tube by means of an absorption or forcing device provided externally of the transportation tube, and more particularly, to a conveying truck which is designed so that the truck itself may be rotated.
In conventional conveying trucks of the type as described, wheels for supporting the truck and seal plates for maintaining air-tightness within the transportion tube are provided. However, in the trucks in which the wheels are attached to the seal plates, the seal plate has to be divided or be formed with notches, and air leaks from a wheel mount result in a decrease in conveying efficiency. Also, in the trucks in which the wheels are supported at two points, in the rear and front of the truck, when the truck passes through a bent tube path or curve within the transportation tube, the positional relation between the truck and the transportation tube varies so that it is no longer sealed within the tube, and as a result, a leakage is produced in absorption and forcing which leads to a decrease in the entire efficiency of the system.
Further, while travelling within a vertical tube path of the transportation tube, the truck is transported while revolving within the transportation tube along with the wheels, pads and seal plates secured thereto. Accordingly, an opening and closing cover on an upper surface of the truck changes position from right to left so that when the truck reaches the station, the take-out opening at the station is not registered in position with the opening and closing cover of the truck, which is a disadvantage.